Eyes
by Kaya Winn
Summary: Ed's eyes where always so full of emotion, how can scar combat that? Rated for all ages. warning, contains suggestions of male with male. ScarXEd


Eyes

By Kaya Winn

This is a small romantic story I wrote many years ago between Ed and scar. Sorry folks no sex. It s not even that long but I thought it was cute^^.

I do not own any fma characters what a shame

Ed sat in the middle of nowhere blood dripping down and around him from his various injuries. He had a go with greed again and he had, of course, lost miserably. His metal limbs where torn to pieces bruises and scratches and cuts lay all over his body, split lip, gash on his forehead, and a black eye but nothing too serious. He would survive even though help wouldn t come for another ten minutes. His worst injury was his broken leg and even that would be a simple fix, the ally he was sitting in was dark and damp but empty and for once Ed was glad Al wasn t with him, especially when none other than Scar stepped out of the shadows.

"Full Metal." Scar stated not seeming surprised at all by Ed s condition. Of course he was always emotionless.

"Hello Scar." Ed said gripping his destroyed metal arm, as if for comfort

"You don t run." Scar stated simply, emotionless, no betrayal of his inner emotions wich where chaotic and battling with each other, as they always did when he was near Edward.

"I can t. One Broken leg the other missing sort of hard to run."

"I meant you do not run from your death." Scar said and Ed shrugged.

"Death is inevitable" (unavoidable, lol I had to look this one up because I'm weird like thatXDD). Ed stated glancing up to scars eyes. Ed s face was emotionless, but his eyes weren't and scar almost immediately regretted meeting Ed s gaze. The golden orbs where filled with emotions, a fierce will to live, determination, knowledge, acceptance of his death, a small, tiny little spark of fear, and love. He stepped foreword and watched the emotions in Ed s eyes intensify the fear growing as well as acceptance of his death.

"Will it hurt?" Ed asked suddenly uncertainty in his eyes even though his voice and face was careless and calm and scar paused.

"no." he hoped not at least. He would hate to have to lie to Ed, even if he didn t know he was lying. He couldn t seem to break eye contact with those golden eyes as he set a hand to Ed s forehead the fear growing in them and still yet the acceptance also grew. Ed was afraid of death, but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it. It unsettled Scar and his hand brushed the silky golden strands of Ed s hair. They where almost like silk and scars indecision grew and he froze as Ed suddenly smiled.

"At least Al is safe." He stated. "And I ll get to see my mom again". He whispered and scar hesitated again, looking at the soft hair and the full girlish lips before his eyes matched Ed s again, the accepting, happy fearful eyes and he knew. He just couldn t do it, he d been struggling with his emotions around the Elrich boy for so long and now he knew why. He loved him, though how it had happened he had no idea. He let his hand travel across Ed s now closed eyes as if memorizing his face.

Ed's eyes snapped open uncertainty and confusion flicking across his eyes though his face remained impassive the confusion growing as well as that small spark of love as scar s fingers brushed against Ed s lips before drawing away.

"You re not going to kill me?" Ed asked suddenly his voice quivering and scar stared at ed.

"I can t." He admitted his voice face eyes, all emotionless. But Ed wasn t a genius for nothing. He realized instantly what scar meant and the love filled his eyes completely as well as a certainty.

"I would rather you kill me, than someone else scar." Ed admitted suddenly and scar smiled. It was tiny, barley there but Ed saw it. Scar leaned down catching Ed s lips in a small chaste but still loving and tender kiss that made Ed s head spin.

"Good bye Full Metal." Scar sated turning away from ed. until next time.

"You could stay." Ed said though he knew what would happen if scar did stay.

"We both know that I cannot Full Metal." Scar stated pausing as Ed hesitated.

"Call me Ed?" Ed asked uncertainly and scar nodded.

"Goodnight Ed." He stated before vanishing just as suddenly as he had come and Ed smiled touching his lips.

"Yes. Until next t time Scar." Ed whispered closing his eyes as his backup found him

I hope you liked it, I knoe I know it was a truly corny story and a wast of my time but I like it^^

A/N

(is not sure what that means)

due to lack of sleap, and writers block i am now running out of story ideas. if you have a story idea and would like me to write one for you please send me a note in a reveiw.

thank you for all you help^^ the stories that i can write about are as follows.

Harry Potter

Full Metal Alchemist

Inuyasha

Lord Of The Rings

sCRYed

Fruits Baskets

Death Note

Naruto

there are others but i cant think of them right now^^

again thanks for all your help.

i do male on male

male on female

and female on female


End file.
